Dragon Ball Ed
by DoubleA
Summary: An Ed Edd n Eddy and DBZ crossover. The Z fighters discover another android, but Eddy found it first and wants to make money off of it. Chapter 2 now up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Ed  
A DragonBallZ/Ed Edd & Eddy crossover  
  
DoubleA's first fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
(Cul de sac setting, as usual in the beginning of an Ed Edd n Eddy episode)  
  
EDDY: Oh, yeah! They'll pay big money to see this baby.  
  
EDD: Gee, Eddy; I don't think this is a good idea. That could be a real live android there! We could be messing with a potential killer!  
  
ED: Ooh, like in "Return of the Vampire Pancakes from Mars Part 3!"  
  
(Edd and Eddy give blank stares at Ed.)  
  
EDDY: They sell this kind of stuff in stores, Double-D! Nothing to be worried about.  
  
(Shifts to Kami's lookout.)  
  
GOKU: I'm sensing a power level beyond anything I've sensed before. It reminds me of Androids 17 and 18. But we beat them. I know we did.   
  
GOHAN: Yeah, dad, I feel it too. Maybe we should go check it out.  
  
VEGETA: No, Kakarot, I think you wouldn't be able to beat whatever that is.  
  
BULMA: Vegeta!  
  
TRUNKS: We'd better go check it out.  
  
(Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, 18, and Krillin fly off.)  
  
(Back at the cul-de-sac.)  
  
KEVIN: You dorks took my money so I could see this stupid doll! It doesn't even do anything.  
  
(Eddy turns and faces Kevin. Both are facing away from the android.)  
  
EDDY: Oh yeah?  
  
(Android's eyes turn red.)  
  
(Rolf's farm. Rolf is scrubbing Wilfred the pig.)  
  
ROLF: Wilfred! Hold still! Hmmm? The chickens are going apples in there! Or is it bananas? No matter! VICTOR!  
  
Victor comes over to Rolf.  
  
ROLF: Victor, take me to the cul-de-sac. This is a job for the Urban Rangers.  
  
(Rolf goes into his house and emerges wearing the Urban Ranger uniform.)   
  
ROLF: Ranger Johnny! Ranger Jimmy! Ranger…plank.   
  
(Johnny, Jimmy, and Plank are lined up in front of Rolf.)  
  
ROLF: Wilfred has spoken! He has told Rolf that the great sausage has descended upon the town. Come, Rangers! We shall disperse with the sausage as we have done before! Let us go, everybody!  
  
JOHNNY: Plank says how can you tell what Wilfred is saying? He might be saying that it might rain tomorrow.  
  
ROLF: Oh? Well Wilfred tells me that your wood is not worthy of the Pig-Listening Badge!  
  
(Wilfred trots over and eats a badge off of Plank.)  
  
(Sky.)  
  
GOHAN: We're almost there, Dad!  
  
GOKU: Yeah, I know.   
  
KRILLIN: There it is. We should land.  
  
(The Z-Warriors land in the cul-de-sac, right in front of the Urban Rangers.  
  
ROLF: They are the keepers of the sausage.  
  
(Android comes up behind the Z warriors)  
  
ANDROID: Well, if it isn't the mighty Goku. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Android # 478. I escaped Dr. Gero's lab when this guy blew it up. (#478 mtions toward Trunks.) And I would like to avenge my comrades #17 and whaaaaaaaat!  
  
(#478 noticies #18.)  
18: Oh right. I'm a good guy now.  
  
GOKU: Well, then. Let's see how good you can fight.  
  
(Attacks 478.)  
  
(Eds come up behind the Urban Rangers.)  
  
EDDY: Hey! That's my profit!   
  
ED: Hey! It's Goku!  
  
EDD: Don't be silly Ed.  
  
ROLF: Yes, Eyebrow-of-One Ed-Boy. This is none other then the keeper of the Grand Sausage King.  
  
(Everyone else stares at Rolf.)  
  
ROLF: Do not be fooled by their appearance. Every year, the Grand Sausage King and his guardians come down from the clouds to steal the hair of all who have done wrong.  
  
(Z fighters continue to attack 478.)  
  
EDDY: You're destroying my scam!  
  
ED: And my mother's yogurt!  
  
ROLF: I tell you, it is the sausage. None other! Wilfred does not lie!  
  
(Sarah and Jimmy are playing inside.)  
  
GOKU (from a distance): Ka-me-ha-me-HA!  
  
JIMMY: Huh?  
  
(Jimmy looks outside and sees the Kamehameha wave.)  
  
JIMMY: Aaaah! Help!  
  
SARAH: What?   
  
(Sarah comes bolting out of the house.)  
  
SARAH: HEY! STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE! WE'RE TRYING TO PLAY!  
  
(Eddy is trying to pull 478 away from the Z fighters.)  
  
EDDY: THIS ROBOT IS MINE!   
  
(478 picks up Eddy.)  
  
EDDY: Aaaargh! Double D! Ed! Help!  
  
ED: Gravy!  
  
EDDY: D'oh! What am I gonna do?  
  
(Goku trips 478.)  
  
Gohan does an aerial attack.  
  
GOHAN: Aaaaaaaaaah!  
  
ROLF: This boy shouts louder than Nana's blouse!  
  
(Gohan crashes into 478.)  
  
(All fighters attack 478 for a while. They emerge all beat up.)  
  
VEGETA: We must…get…more…senzu beans!  
  
ROLF: You would like beans, yes? Rolf grows many beans on his farm.  
  
TRUNKS: What's with this kid?  
  
ROLF: COME, SAUSAGE LORDS! LET ROLF SHOW YOU THE WAYS OF THE BEANS!   
  
Z FIGHTERS:…  
  
(Z fighters fly off)  
  
EDDY: Morons. I'll get rid of this guy myself. Let's go, guys!  
  
(Eddy drags Edd and Ed toward 478)  
  
EDD: Not good! Not good!  
  
ED: Buttered Toast.  
  
(478 picks up the Eds.)  
VOICES: Hey! You put our boyfriends down!  
  
EDDY: Oh, right when it can't get any worse. Kankers.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Review this for me and tell me what you think. More soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Ed  
A DragonBallZ/Ed Edd & Eddy crossover  
  
DoubleA's first fanfic.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
ANNOUNCER: Previously, on Drragon Balll Ed! After picking up the energy of the sinister Android 478, the Z warriors took it upon themselves to stop this monster. But the android had already been found: by Eddy! As he attempted to cash in of it, 478 came to life! The Z fighters fought valianly but had to go back for some senzu beans. 478 seized the Eds and has them hostage. And when all looked lost for the Eds, it got even worse.  
  
EDDY: Kankers!  
  
ANNOUNCER: The arrival of the Kanker Sisters has spelled doom for the Eds. Can they be saved? Find out today, on Dragon! Ball! ED!  
  
EDD: Oh my god its the Kankers!   
  
(Edd notices a wire on 478.)  
  
EDD: Wow! The antiprotonical excrabulationalizers are imbalanced in contrast to the anatomiclasial defroblulationilizationalizers! Intriguing.  
  
EDDY: This isn't the time, Double-D!  
  
LEE KANKER: I said, let our boyfriends go!  
  
478: What, are you their protectors?  
  
LEE: Yeah.  
  
(478 cracks up.)  
  
MAY KANKER: That's funny, huh?  
  
MARIE KANKER: Take this!  
  
(Marie whaps 478 over the head with a pipe.)  
  
MARIE: I saw this on infomercials!  
  
478 has a hole in his head. You can see the circuitry.  
  
ROLF: Hmm? This is no sausage!  
  
JOHNNY: Told you so!  
  
ROLF: Wilfred you incompetent fermigputen!  
  
(Wilfred's cheeks turn red.)  
  
(Marie hits 478 again. 478 drops Eds.)  
  
EDDY: Wow. The Kankers actually did something good for us.  
  
ED: Can I have some sausage?  
  
MAY: Aren't you gonna thank us?   
  
LEE: Give us a little kiss?  
  
MARIE: Join us in watching the infomercial marathon?  
  
EDD: Oh, the irony.  
  
ED: Will you give us some sausage? I like mine with gravy!  
  
EDDY (dryly): And some buttered toast on the side?  
  
ED: Yup! And maybe some rubber bands!  
  
EDD: Ed, you can't ingest rubber bands.  
  
ED: Yeah you can. They can make a fine casserole when mixed with a pinch of pepper and oregano, and topped with breadcrumbs,  
  
EVERYONE ELSE:...  
  
KANKERS: Let's kiss 'em!  
  
(Z fighters return and land in front of Kankers. Kankers are suprised and run off.)  
  
GOKU: Now, let's see what we can do!  
  
VEGETA: You said that last time, Kakarot, and look what happened to us.  
  
GOKU: Damn!  
  
478: Let me just beat you up.   
  
(All the cul de sac kids are watching.)  
  
JIMMY: Oh, the inhumanity! Oh, the humanity!  
  
EDD: Pardon my interruption, but inhumanity and humanity cannot coexist at the same time as they would create a paradox such that...  
  
ED: A pair of ducks? Cool!  
  
SARAH: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! CAN'T YOU SEE JIMMY'S SCARED?  
  
JIMMY: I'm scared!  
  
JOHNNY: Wow, did you see that, Plank? I didn't even know you could do that!  
  
PLANK:  
  
JOHNNY: Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess the energy flux field considered by the impluxuation times the radius of pq squared could consitute an energy blast. But you sound like Double-D.  
  
PLANK:  
  
JOHNNY: I'm sorry Plank! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  
  
ROLF: Yes! Haha! Fight, Sausage Imposters! Let me bake you a cockroch pie afterwards!  
  
KEVIN: Hey DORKS!  
  
(Eds all look at Kevin, who snickers.)  
  
KEVIN: Wanna make some money?  
  
EDDY: (Drools.)  
  
KEVIN: If you fight that android, I'll give you 35 cents!  
  
EDDY: (Continues drooling)  
  
ROLF: Vertically-Challenged Ed-Boy's saliva makes a fine broth!  
  
KEVIN: Enough already, Rolf. Go on, Eddy!   
  
EDDY: Um, okay. Mr. Robot! Over here!  
  
(478 looks at Eddy)  
  
478: I thought you had enough of me, but I guess I'm wrong!  
  
(Eddy picks up Ed)  
  
NAZZ: Eddy's so brave.  
  
(Eddy rams 478 with Ed.)  
  
ED: I think the sausage went bad.  
  
ROLF: How many times must I tell you, large-footed Ed-Boy? THIS IS NO SAUSAGE! THESE ARE A BAND OF IMPOSTERS! GET WITH THE PRODUCTION!  
  
KEVIN: I think it's "program," Rolf.  
  
EDD: Eddy! You shouldn't use Ed as a bludgeon! It's inhumane!  
  
JIMMY: Yeah! Oh, the inhumanity!  
  
NAZZ: Look out!  
  
(478 shoots an energy blast at Eddy. They dodge it.)  
  
TRUNKS: AAAAAAAAHH!  
  
(Trunks hits 478 with his sword.)  
  
ROLF: Impressive effort, Purple-Haired Swimsuit One. But even your grand knife will not destroy this fake sausage.  
  
EVERYONE: SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT SAUSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROLF: Rolf offers his apolgies.  
  
(Everyone resumes fighting)  
  
GOKU: I think it's time we give it a little more.  
  
(All saiyans go super saiyan.)  
  
478: WHAT!?  
  
GOHAN: Oh, come on! We've beat like twenty people now by going Super Saiyan. Stop acting all suprised.  
  
478: OK, I mean, Wow, you've changed your hair. What good will that do you?  
  
GOHAN: Oh, come on! Everyone we beat so far acted like all overconfident when we go super saiyan. You get beaten anyway!  
  
478: Geez, then. Good, now you're a Super Saiyan. Now I can show my true strength.  
  
GOHAN: That's what Freiza said and look what happened to him.  
  
478: ALRIGHT, FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GOKU: Now, let's just see what you can do!  
  
PICCOLO: We told you not to say that, moron!  
  
(Piccolo hits Goku on the head.)  
  
JIMMY: Oh, the inhumanity!  
  
PLANK:  
  
JOHNNY: Beats me, Plank! I don't know who Freiza is, either!  
  
ROLF: Fermigshpeginfugen!  
  
EDDY: CASH CASH CASH! I can see it now! We set these guys up in an arena and charge the pigeons admission to watch them duke it out!  
  
EDD: Eddy, that's morally wrong, period.  
  
ED: Pigeons are like chickens! And I love chickens!  
  
EDD: Actually, there is a major difference in the bone structures in the upper tubiloscopy between a pigeon and a chicken, although-  
  
EDDY: Shut up.  
  
LEE KANKER: We're watching Infomercials!  
  
MAY KANKER: No! Fishbowl 4 is on!  
  
MARIE KANKER: NAIL AND HAMMER TV I CALLED IT!  
  
478: SHUT UP!  
  
(478 begins to glow.)  
  
ANNOUNCER: What is this strange transformation that Android 478 is undergoing? Will even the Super Saiyan Z fighters be able to handle it?  
  
GOHAN: Of course we will, we are the Z fighters!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Shut up, Gohan. Anyway, will even the Super Saiyan Z fighters be able to handle him? Who really IS the Grand Sausage King? What is the capital of Vermont? Is tha enough questions yet? No? Find out next time, on Drrrragonnnn Balllll EDDDDDDD!  
  
And there you have Chapter 2. Please continue to review (At writing time I have 2 reviews. Thank you and keep reviewing!). 


End file.
